1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device, a reproduction system and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there is a trend of a home network to share content by connecting a TV set, a recorder, a personal computer, etc. in a home with one another via a network. To realize the home network, various standards have been proposed, such as the DLNA (Digital Living Network Alliance) guide line, for example. In such an interconnection system, a user designates a desired reproduction device from among a plurality of reproduction devices connected to the network by operating a control device, when the user reproduces and displays content which is supplied by a content server, as in 3Box which is a use case presumed by the DLNA guide line, for example.
Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2007-4773 discloses a content display reproduction method that automatically selects a reproduction device which is selected last time or a reproduction device which has been selected so far the most frequently, according to selection-history information representing a selection history of the reproduction device, for simplifying user's operation in selecting the reproduction devices.